graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Daario Naharis (serial)
Daario Naharis – początkowo porucznik w Drugich Synach, kompanii najemniczej, zanim przejmuje w niej władzę, zabijając swoich przełożonych, Mero i Prendahla na Ghezna. Dołącza później do Daenerys Targaryen, służy jej jako doradca i oficer, zostając w końcu jej kochankiem, ale jest zmuszony się z nią rozstać, kiedy ta wyrusza do Westeros, podczas gdy on zostaje w Zatoce Smoków, aby utrzymać pokój królowej. Biografia Tło Daario Naharis jest tyroshijskim najemnikiem, będącym porucznikiem w kompanii o nazwie Drudzy Synowie. Najwyraźniej jest bardzo poważany przez swoich przełożonych, Mero i Prendahla na Ghezna, ponieważ pozwalają mu oni brać udział w negocjacjach kontraktowych i dyskutować o przyszłości kompanii. Według Daario jego matka była prostytutką, a on od dziecka musiał sam o siebie zabrać. W wieku dwunastu lat został sprzedany przez swoją matkę handlarzowi niewolników z Tolos ze względu na jej malejący dochód i alkoholizm oraz jego agresję, nieposłuszeństwo i skłonność do walki z innymi chłopcami. Wyszkolono go w walce i wieku szesnastu lat stoczył swoją pierwszą walkę na arenie. Daario zyskał dzięki walkom olbrzymią sławę, zarabiając dla swojego pana tyle pieniędzy, iż w momencie jego śmierci został nagrodzony wolnością. Jakiś czas po tym Daario postanowił zostać najemnikiem . Poza płynną znajomością wspólnej mowy, Daario posługuje się bękarcią odmianą valyriańskiego ze względu na swoje tyroshijskie korzenie. Prawdopodobnie zna on też w pewnym stopniu dothracki. Daario ma nietypowy jak na najemnika kodeks – nie korzysta z usług prostytutek i zabija tylko żołnierzy, chcących zabić mu to samo, nie bezbronnych świadków. Robi to, gdyż uważa, że inaczej w jego zajęciu nie ma nic ekscytującego. Naharis mówi, że bogowie dali człowiekowi dwie rzeczy, którymi może się zabawić przed śmiercią – dreszczyk emocji związanych z uprawianiem seksu z kobietą, która żarliwie tego pragnie, oraz dreszczyk zabicia człowieka, który próbuje zabić cię pierwszego. Daario jest bardzo dobrze wyszkolonym i niebezpiecznym wojownikiem. Od dwunastego roku życia szkolono go do walk na arenie, a następnie walczył jako najemnik. Nauczył się kilku stylów walki – dothrackiego wyjca, norvoskiego kapłana i westeroskiego rycerza. Naharis wielokrotnie udowodnił swoje biegłe umiejętności. Ulubione bronie Daario stanowią dothracki arakh i tyroshijski sztylet, obydwa z pozłacanymi rękojeściami w kształcie pięknych, nagich kobiet. Sezon 3 mały|Daario (w zbroi Nieskalanego) trzyma nóż przy gardle Missandei. Daario Naharis towarzyszy kapitanom Drugich Synów podczas spotkania z Daenerys Targaryen, która ma nadzieję na przekonanie ich do zerwania kontraktu z Yunkai i przejścia na jej stronę. Daario rozpoznaje kłamstwo matki smoków – kiedy ta mówi, iż ma 10 000 Nieskalanych, on przypomina jej, że posiada ich jedynie 8 000. Kiedy dowódcy Drugich Synów odchodzą z ofertą Daenerys i beczką wina, Naharis zatrzymuje swoje spojrzenie na młodej królowej. Wracając do swojego obozu, Daario, Mero i Prendahl omawiają sytuację, kapitanowie decydują się na zamordowanie Daenerys. Na żądanie Mero, nałożnica rozdaje im monety – Naharis losuje braavoską, która wskazuje, że to on ma tego dokonać. Porucznik odpowiada na to słowami „valar morghulis”, co we wspólnej mowie oznacza „wszyscy ludzie muszą umrzeć”. Tej nocy Daario, noszący zbroję Nieskalanego, wkrada się do namiotu matki smoków i przykłada nóż do gardła jej tłumaczki, Missandei. Po chwili pokazuje on głowy Mero i Prendahla, informując je, że przejął władzę nad Drugimi Synami. Zaintrygowana Dany żąda od niego przysięgi wierności. Daario klęka i przysięga jej Drugich Synów, swój miecz, życie i serce . Później Daario bierze udział w planowaniu ataku na Yunkai, podczas którego zostaje wybrany by wraz z ser Jorahem Mormontem i Szarym Robakiem zinfiltrować miasto i otworzyć jego bramy. Plan udaje się znakomicie, Jorah i Szary Robak triumfalnie wracają do swojej królowej. Dany jest zaniepokojona nieobecnością Daario, ale pojawia się on chwilę później, przynosząc jej zakrwawioną flagę Yunkai . Daario jest obecny poza murami Yunkai, kiedy Daenerys zostaje powitana przez byłych niewolników, których wyzwoliła. jest świadkiem uniesienia jej przez tłum okrzykujący ją mhysą . Sezon 4 mały|Daario „gra” z [[Szary Robak (serial)|Szarym Robakiem.]] Ser Barristan Selmy i Missandei wyjawiają Dany, iż Daario oraz Szary Robak od północy „grają”, przez co nie byli obecni na spotkaniu ze swoją królową. Daenerys jest bardzo zirytowana, kiedy poznaje szczegóły tej „gry” – polega ona na sprawdzeniu, który z nich jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać przy wyprostowanych rękach w swoich dłoniach miecz, a nagrodą ma być jazda u jej boku, kiedy marsz wojsk się wznowi. Matka smoków za tę infantylną zabawę nakazuje im eksportowanie straży tylnej. Mówi im także, iż „zwycięzca” będzie musiał znaleźć sobie nową królową, dla której będzie walczył, co skłania ich do natychmiastowe odrzucenia broni. Szary Robak przez cały czas wpatruje się w Missandei, co Daario uznaje za znak, że jest nią zainteresowany, i wskazuje mu, iż problem może stanowić jego status eunucha. Dowódca Nieskalanych mówi mu, że nie jest on bystrym człowiekiem, mówiąc takie rzeczy, na co najemnik odpowiada, iż wolałby nie mieć mózgu i jąder. mały|Daario daje Daenerys kwiaty. Daario opuszcza później swoje stanowisko, aby omówić z Daenerys „strategię” – daje jej kwiaty pod pretekstem udzielenia lekcji z botaniki Zatoki Niewolniczej, zaznaczając, iż musi ona znać ziemię, którą włada . mały|Daario przez walką z bohaterem Meereen. Przy bramie Meereen Daario zgłasza się na ochotnika do walki z bohaterem miasta, kiedy Dany nie pozwala tego zrobić pozostałym ze swoich oficerów. Naharis odmawia użycia konia, twierdząc, że nie są one tak inteligentne jak ludzie. Daario kończy pojedynek szybko oraz z bezwzględną skutecznością, powalając konia sztyletem i dokonując dekapitacji przeciwnika swoim arakhem. Widząc to, obrońcy Meereen strzelają w jego stronę strzałami na znak niezadowolenia, nie dosięgając go jednak żadną z nich. Kapitan Drugich Synów oddaje w ich stronę mocz w symbolu pogardy . Po przejęciu kontroli nad miastem przez Daenerys, Daario ogłasza na naradzie, że Drudzy Synowie na jego rozkaz zdobyli 93 statki z floty Meereen. Kiedy Dany pyta, czemu zrobili to bez jej nakazu, Naharis odpowiada, iż słyszał, że lubi ona statki . mały|Daario odwiedza Daenerys w jej prywatnych komnatach. Daario odwiedza później prywatne komnaty królowej w Wielkiej Piramidzie, przynosząc jej kwiaty. Gdy Dany odmawia ich przyjęcia, mówi on jej, że w życiu liczą się dla niego tylko dwie rzeczy – wojna i kobiety. Daenerys pyta go o jego lojalność, Naharis przysięga jej swój miecz i życie oraz prosi, aby pozwoliła mu robić to, co umie najlepiej, by wysłać go w celu zniszczenia jej wrogów. Zamiast tego, matka smoków zwraca uwagę na drugą wartość w życiu najemnika i nakazuje mu się rozebrać. Kiedy następnego ranka opuszcza jej sypialnię, wpada na Joraha, bezczelnie mówiąc mu, że to idealny moment na rozmowę z Daenerys, ponieważ jej w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Dany zleca Daario i Drugim Synom zadanie odzyskania Yunkai oraz zabicia wszystkich dostojników, którzy dokonali przejęcia władzy. Jorah przekonuje ją jednak do postawienia im ultimatum – zniesienia niewolnictwa albo śmierci. Królowa nakazuje mu dogonienie Daario zanim odejdzie. Wraz z Naharisem wysyła do Yunkai Hizdahra zo Loraqa w roli swego ambasadora . Sezon 5 mały|Daario opowiada Daenerys o swojej młodości. Daario wraz z Drugimi Synami i Hizdahrem zo Loraqiem powracają z udanej misji w Yunkai. Naharis jest obecny w Wielkiej Piramidzie, kiedy Hizdahr stara się u Daenerys o ponowne otwarcie aren. Później najemnik tłumaczy Dany w łóżku, czemu zgadza się z sugestią Ghiscarczyka. Opowiada jej o swoim dzieciństwie i o tym, jak dzięki walkom na arenie stał się wojownikiem, którym jest obecnie. Jako jedyny udziela jej szczerej porady. Mówi jej również, iż nie jest „królową smoków” bez nich, co zachęca Daenerys do odwiedzenia Rhaegala i Viseriona, przykutych do łańcuchów w katakumbach . mały|Daario i Szary Robak szukają mordercy Białego Szczura. Daario prowadzi Szarego Robaka do domu, w którym ma się ukrywać rzekomy morderca Białego Szczura. Mówi mu, że Drudzy Synowie przewyższają Nieskalanych tym, iż nie mieszają się z miejscową ludnością. Naharis jest także w stanie odkryć kryjówkę członka Synów Harpii, ponieważ rozumie strach, którego Nieskalani nie znają. Informuje później Daenerys, że pochwycony mężczyzna nie miał zbyt wielu użytecznych informacji, ponieważ został przesłuchany przez niego już wcześniej. Kiedy Mossador go morduje, Dany nakazuje Naharisowi publicznie dokonać jego dekapitacji, co wywołuje zamieszki w mieście . Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Pojawienia Galeria Daario's weaponry.jpg|Dothracki arakh i myrijski sztylet należące do Daario. DaarioArmor.jpg|Daario Naharis w trzecim sezonie. Daario-S3.jpg|Ed Skrein jako Daario Naharis. Second_sons_promo_4.png|Daario Naharis z Mero i Prendahlem na Gheznem, „Drydzy Synowie”. Daarioposter.jpg Dany and Huisman-Daario.jpg|Daario i Daenerys, „Wyzwoliciel z łańcuchów”. Daario1.jpg|Daario Naharis, „Wyzwoliciel z łańcuchów”. Daario episode-501.jpg|Daario Naharis, „Wojny, które nadejdą”. Daario-still-s5e2.jpg|Daario Naharis, „Dom Czerni i Bieli”. Daario-s5e9still.png|Daario Naharis, „Taniec Smoków”. Mother’s Mercy 01.jpg|Daario, Jorah i Tyrion, „Miłosierdzie Matki”. Daario Naharis Promo S6.jpg daarioandjorah.jpg|Daario i Jorah, „Księga Nieznajomego”. GOT_MP_093015_EP605-43151_.jpg|Daario i Daenerys, „Drzwi”. daarioanddany-s6e6.jpg|Daario i Daenerys, „Krew mojej krwi”. Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zatoki Smoków Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Żywi de:Daario Naharis en:Daario Naharis it:Daario Naharis pt-br:Daario Naharis ru:Даарио Нахарис zh:达里奥·纳哈里斯 Kategoria:Najemnicy